


who's stiles?

by jxnathanbyers



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxnathanbyers/pseuds/jxnathanbyers
Summary: (Post Season 6) After graduation, Scott takes a time to reflect.





	

_ Kira looks adorable when she’s stuffing fries in her mouth _ , Scott thinks to himself with a smile on his face. It’s after graduation and the pack had decided that it was time for food. Determined to get some onion rings, Malia had sniffed out this place where it had nearly been hidden from view. As he takes a fry from the platter before him, his thoughts wander to graduation and the reality of it all. It seemed almost yesterday that he was just a freshman, tailing after Danny until the older boy had finally taken pity and started talking to him. It turned out that they actually had more in common than they thought and they had become the best of friends until Danny had graduated. 

 

He had always known Lydia, but he had never really talked to her until sophomore year. The year where his whole life had changed from a bite in the woods. He looks up and sees she’s laughing as Malia tries to stuff as many onion rings as she can into her mouth. He smiles softly, glad that Malia and Lydia had found each other. Malia had been a coyote when he first met her, wild and forced to think that she had killed her family. It was only revealed later that it had been her real mother who had murdered her surrogate family. After Scott had changed Malia back to human, it was Lydia who anchored her. Who helped her through the tough times.

 

And Kira, his beautiful girlfriend. Scott doesn’t know where he’d be without her. Without her smile; without her warmth. The ring weighs heavy in his pocket and the truth is Scott is  _ scared.  _ The only marriage he’s ever witnessed is his mom and dad’s and that didn’t go over so well. He feels like he’ll mess up. Like something will go wrong. 

 

“Scott.” A hand waves across his face and he’s back at the diner, the pack staring at him. Kira is looking at him, her eyebrows furrowed. “What were you doing?”

 

“Sorry.” He sits up straighter in his seat, not noticing that he had been staring off into space during all his thinking. “What’d I miss?” 

 

Kira lets out a sigh and then smiles. “Malia almost fit 20 onion rings into her mouth.”

 

Malia pouts, crossing her arms and glaring at Lydia. “I could’ve fit more in if Lydia hadn’t stopped me.”

 

“Excuse me for not wanting you to choke to death!”

 

The waitress comes by and fills their drinks and Scott says a polite thank you before saying, “So where’s everybody else?”

 

Lydia takes a sip of her water then says, “Liam, Mason, and Corey should be here soon. I think Hayden and Tracy went to go see a movie. Isn’t it their 2 month anniversary today?”

 

At that moment, Scott’s phone buzzes and he digs it out of his pocket, not realizing that he had put the engagement ring in the same pocket. When he gets his phone out, the ring falls out as well, landing with a tiny clink on the floor. Scott’s face blanches as Kira picks it up, holding it to the light.

 

“What’s-” She starts to say until her mouth drops open. Scott hides his face and then peeks through his fingers to see Malia and Lydia drop their mouths open as well. 

 

The door opens to let in Mason, Corey, and Liam who wave at the sight of the pack. “Hey guys, what’s-” Mason says at the same time that Liam blurts out, “Holy shit, is that an engagement ring?”

 

Scott doesn’t think his face can get any redder. He doesn’t know what to do. He doesn’t even know if he’s breathing anymore. It’s so sudden. He’s not ready to say the words now. Will he ever be ready?

 

“Yes.” 

 

Scott looks up suddenly. Kira is crying, her left hand shaking as she stills hold the ring. She takes a deep breath, sniffling. Scott thinks she looks as beautiful as ever. 

 

“I’ll marry you,” She whispers and throws her arms around Scott, nearly knocking him over. He squeezes her tight, burying his face in her soft hair. He hears everyone in the diner clapping, but he’s more focused on Kira’s laughter as she hugs him. 

 

After they’re finished eating, and Kira had shown everyone in the diner the ring, they make to leave. Scott goes over to Liam, steering him away from the rest of the pack for a moment. “I wanted to talk to you. About what’s going to happen when I move away to college.”

 

Liam looks confused, but listens anyway.

 

“I want you to be the alpha, Liam. Protect this town when I can’t.”

 

“Scott-” Liam makes to say, but Scott is smiling.

 

“I know you’ll do great. I know you’ll make me proud. You already do.”

 

Then Scott hugs him and they rejoin their pack, Scott heading to the front to be with Kira while Liam walks beside Mason and Corey. 

 

“I keep feeling like there’s something I’m forgetting.” Scott puts his arm around Kira, his face in deep thought.

 

Kira looks up at him. “Did you ever wash the dishes?”

  
“Shit!” He swears, the pack laughing as they walk off into the night.


End file.
